


He's Not Dead

by LeesaPerrie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-22
Updated: 2008-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 03:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesaPerrie/pseuds/LeesaPerrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag to 'Kindred, Part 2'. He's not dead...</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Not Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Jayne Perry for the beta-reading.

**One: Confusion**

He's not dead.

Well, he is, and yet he isn't.

A clone and yet he's Carson; in his words, his mannerisms, his knowledge, his memories; his mind is Carson's and therefore he is.

Isn't he?

And yet Carson died. Lost in flames; mourned and missed. Gone.

He's dead, and yet he's here.

And so he isn't.

**Two: Unravelling**

He's not dead.

But he is dying.

Falling to pieces; his body letting him down; killing him as surely as his original died. Slim hope for a cure; even less for a permanent one. The best he can hope for is weekly injections; miss one and risk death; miss two and die.

At least it isn't daily; like the Wraith he had humanized.

He's not dead. Not yet.

But he is dying.

**Three: Dormancy**

He's not dead.

Yet soon he will sleep, so may as well be.

Stasis: weeks, months, years; millennium even? Will he wake alone in a world he doesn't know, with people who are strangers? Or will he never awaken, dying with the city and never knowing that he is gone?

Or will the cure be found and him awakened?

He's not dead. Just frozen.

He sleeps...

And waits...

The End


End file.
